Without You
by TowMondler
Summary: Chandler moves away leaving Monica to deal with something on her own
1. Without You

Thank you for reviewing my last fic. This is the next one. It takes place about the middle of the fifth season after everyone found out. The title of it comes from the song by the Dixie Chicks. Anyways, hope that you enjoy it. 

Disclaimer: So, yeah, they're not mine. 

Without You: 1999, March, New York City

"Hey honey," Monica said coming into the apartment and setting her bags on the floor. 

"Hey," Chandler said.

"Is something the matter?" She asked. He nodded. 

"We need to talk," he said gently leading her over to the couch and sitting her down. "I got promoted."

"That's great!" Monica said hugging him. 

"Mon, let me finish," Chandler said. "The job is in Los Angeles." 

"Los Angeles?" Monica repeated. He nodded studying her face. 

"You don't have to leave," he told her. "We can make this work. We can make a long distance relationship work." She nodded. 

"I just...I don't...I don't want to leave New York," she said. "But I don't want to lose you."

"You aren't going to," he told her. 

"But I think that if you move then I will," she said. He took her hand in his and couldn't help the tears that were falling down his face. 

"Monica, I love you more then anything in this world," he started. "And I would do anything for you. But this is the opportunity of a lifetime, and it would mean a secure future for us."

"If you go," she spat. "Would we even have a future?" 

"I think that we can make this work."

"You already decided! You already have all the plans worked out!" She knew him too well. He looked down. "When do you leave?" 

"Next week," he told her not able to look into her eyes. He knew that she was crying by her deep raged breaths. 

"Go," she said. She was angry. He hadn't even talked about it first with her. 

"But Mon, what about us?" 

"You didn't really take us into consideration when you said yes did you?"

"I did! I can come home once a month and you can come out there once a month!"

"Forever?" She asked. "No, you thought that I would eventually give up everything and move there!" Now Chandler was angry.

"I thought that you loved me that much, yes I did," he yelled. 

"I do love you! But I have a great job and my friends are here and my family is here. I can't just easily move and have everything be okay. I would be miserable out there, and you know that!" 

"Monica," he pleaded. She looked at him. 

"I want to go," she said. "But I don't know how to. I can't leave Chandler." 

"I can't stay," he said quietly. He wasn't mad now, he was just sad. It broke his heart to see the tears streaming down Monica's beautiful face. 

"I'm so sorry," she said hugging him. "I love you." He took her into his arms and soothingly rubbed her back. 

"I know," he said. "I know, and I feel the same way. But I still have to go."

"And I still have to stay," she said quietly looking up at him. 

__

I've sure enjoyed the rain

but I'm looking forward to the sun

you have to feel the pain

when you lose the love you gave someone

Monica walked over to the guy's apartment a week later and began to cry when she saw that Chandler's room was now empty. Rachel came up behind her. 

"He's really gone," she whispered. 

"I know sweetie," she said soothingly. She gave her best friend a hug. Monica sobbed into Rachel's shoulders. She would give anything for him to be back and holding her again. They had broken up officially. He told her that he would call and she had nodded. She hadn't been able to say goodbye. It had been too hard. She had just cried and nodded numbly. 

__

I thought by now the time

would take away these lonely tears

I hope you're doing fine all alone

but where do I go from here cause'

Without you I'm not okay

And without you I've lost my way

I've lost my way

My heart's stuck in second place ooh

Without you 

Chandler had been gone a month. Monica had been walking around like a zombie. Rachel was worried about her. She was throwing up every morning and she was feeling dizzy. Chandler had called once and after Monica had stayed in bed for the next day sobbing, Ross had told him that maybe it would be better for everyone involved that he not call anymore. Chandler had agreed. 

"Is she okay?" He asked. 

"No." That was the only thing that Ross said. Joey got on the phone to say goodbye. 

"Is she okay?" Chandler tried with Joey.

"No," Joey said. "She's been sick and she doesn't get out of bed. Rachel is taking her to the doctor's tomorrow. I'm sorry that we're phasing you out." Chandler almost laughed at that. 

"I know," he told his best friend. "I wish it could be different." 

"So do we," Joey said. "Take care of yourself. Even though Ross says that it's better this way, call me and let me know how you're doing." 

"I will," Chandler promised. "I will." 

Well, I never thought I'd be here without you by my side

It seems unreal to me that 

the life you promised was a lie

You made it look so easy

making love into memories 

I guess you got what you wanted 

but what about me cause

Without you I'm not okay

And without you I've lost my way

I've lost my way

My heart's stuck in second place ooh

Without you 

"Ms. Geller?" Monica looked up. Rachel was holding her hand. "It seems your two months pregnant." Monica couldn't believe what he was saying. Rachel's mouth dropped open.

"Thank you," she managed. Monica couldn't speak. Rachel helped her up and put on her coat and led her to the cab that was waiting for them. Once they were inside their apartment, Rachel tried to approach the subject. As gently as she could she asked, 

"What are you going to do?" Monica just looked at her. 

"I...don't know...I'm going to keep it," Monica said. "That's for sure, but I don't know if I should tell Chandler." She thought for a minute. "No," she finally said. "He doesn't need to know." 

__

Somebody tell my head to try to tell my heart

that I'm better off without you

cause baby I can't live

Without you I'm not okay

And without you I've lost my way

I've lost my way

My heart's stuck in second place ooh

Without you 

***Review and I'll work faster. I write fast anyway, but still I'll go even faster. I hope that you like it so far. The next part will be a little farther into the future.*****


	2. I Think Its Going to Rain Today

Thanks for the reviews, this is the next part. The title comes from another song. This one is from Bette Midler. 

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

I Think Its Going to Rain Today: November 1999, New York City

Monica was now eight months pregnant. She hated Novembers. It was raining and dreary. Everyone in New York seemed to be in a bad mood. She was as big as a house and was officially on maternity leave. She sat on the couch reading a baby name book. Rachel had moved into Joey's apartment taking Chandler's old room and they had turned her room into the nursery. Monica didn't know what to name the baby. The gang was constantly coming up with suggestions that she hated. Joey was offering her nothing but variations of his name. 

"I hate rain," Rachel said coming in and shaking herself off. Monica looked up. "Find a name yet?" She asked. Monica shook her head. 

"I don't like any of the names in here!" She said. "I want the baby's name to be perfect."

"Well," Rachel said thoughtfully. "That will be hard." She sat down next to Monica and flipped through. 

"I want the names to mean something to me," Monica said. She pulled the book out of Rachel's hands. "Something like...Lily!" 

"Lily?" Rachel asked. 

"For Lillian, after Pheeb's mom," Monica said. 

"You're naming the baby after Pheebs?" Rachel couldn't help the jealousy that snuck into her voice. 

"And you," Monica said grinning. "Lillian Rachel Geller." 

"Not Bing?" Rachel asked as gently as she could. Monica shook her head as a tear ran down her face. "Oh honey, I'm sorry." Rachel hugged her. "Now boy's names." Monica nodded. 

"Jack," she said. "After my dad. Jack Charles Geller." 

"Charles?" 

"Its Chandler's dad's name," Monica said and quickly changed the subject. Rachel rubbed her friend's back and they talked about light subjects. Subjects that couldn't draw any tears. The radio was playing softly in the background.

__

Broken windows and empty hallways,  
a pale dead moon in a sky streaked with grey.  
Human kindness is overflowing,  
and I think it's gonna rain today.

Monica finally went to bed and Rachel went back to her own apartment. It was a rare night when Joey had no girlfriends over. He was watching television.

"Hey Rach," he said when she walked in.

"Hi Joey," she said sitting down next to him. 

"How's Mon holding up?" He asked. 

"She's okay," she said. "She hates the rain."

"Can't blame her," Joey said. "Did she mention Chandler?"

"She said that the baby is going to have her last name," Rachel said. "She picked out names."

"That's good," Joey said. "What are they?"

"Jack Charles for a boy and Lillian Rachel for a girl," Rachel said. They sat in silence. "Poor Monica. Have you talked to Chandler?"

"You know about that?" He asked. She nodded. "I never told him about the baby."

"I know," Rachel said. "Its okay. How is he?" 

"He's miserable." 

"Why doesn't he move back?"

"He says that this is the greatest thing that's ever happened to him, and he can't give it up. Its not you know." 

"Its not what?" Rachel asked. 

"Its not the greatest thing that's ever happened to him. He knows that, I know that. Monica is, and he let her get away. And his baby, who he might never meet ever." Rachel nodded tears in her eyes. "I just wish Monica would let me tell him." She nodded again. "He'd come back. I know that he would. He would do the noble thing and come back." They sat in silence again. 

"They're both too stubborn," Rachel said. Joey nodded. 

"Yeah," he said. "They are." 

__

Scarecrows dressed in the latest styles,  
the frozen smiles to chase love away.  
Human kindness is overflowing,  
and I think it's gonna rain today.

A month later, Monica was laying in her hospital bed holding her new little girl. It was December 2nd (Author's note: That's my brother's birthday!). She was lovingly looking down at Lily Rachel. On her birth certificate it had Chandler listed as the father and Monica had changed her mind and used Chandler's surname. The gang had come in and visited her and now Rachel and Ross were asleep next to Monica's bed. Joey was outside with Phoebe getting coffee. 

"I can't believe that Chandler is a father and he doesn't even know," Phoebe said. 

"This is the way that Monica wants it," Joey said. 

"That's true," Phoebe said. "I just keep thinking if things were different." 

"I know," Joey said. "If she would just tell him." 

"Lily is a beautiful little girl," Phoebe said. 

"With Monica as your mother I would be surprised if she was ugly," Joey commented. Phoebe giggled. 

"That's a good point," she said as they went back into Monica's room. 

__

Lonely, lonely.  
Tin can at my feet,  
I think I'll kick it down the street.  
That's the way to treat a friend.  


A month later, Joey called Chandler. Chandler always started out the conversation the same way.

"How is she?" He asked. 

"She's doing okay," Joey said. "Oh you should see Lily! She's so cute!"

"Whose Lily?" Chandler asked. Joey bit his lip. He had to think fast. 

"Monica's cat," he said. "Yep, another cat that is the reincarnated spirit of Phoebe's dead mother." He sighed to himself that he had covered that. 

"She got a cat?" 

"To get over you," Joey lied. 

"I see," Chandler said. "But she's all right?"

"She's been better," Joey said. Like always he ended the conversation in the same way he usually did. "Chandler come home."

"I can't Joe, I just can't." 

"Fine," Joey hung up the phone upset with both his friends. He went over to Monica's where everyone was fussing over the baby. 

"Hey Joe," they all said when he came in. He came over and picked up Lily and kissed her on the cheek. He couldn't understand why those two couldn't just get over it and get back together. They had a daughter together. Although, Chandler didn't know that. He handed the baby back to Monica and noticed how as much as she looked like Monica, you could definitely tell that she was Chandler's daughter. Even at a month. Her eyes were bright blue like both of her parents. She was a gorgeous baby and so far every time Monica had taken her out everyone commented on how beautiful she was. Their Christmas had been a quiet one, and Monica had been depressed that Chandler hadn't been there to share it with them. Rachel wanted to yell that that was her own fault. That Joey was right! That all she had to do was call Chandler and tell him and he would be back. Or pack up her own things and move there. She would be so much happier there with him then here without him. They all knew this and wanted to tell her so badly, but they would look into her eyes that had lost the spark and didn't know how to put the words. They didn't know how to hurt her anymore. No one wanted to be the one to do that. So they all kept their mouths shut and hoped that she figured it out on her own. 

__

Bright before me the signs implore me:  
Help the needy and show them the way.  
Human kindness is overflowing,  
and I think it's gonna rain today.

Monica didn't figure it out in the months to come. She kept herself busy with work and Lily. Chandler's calls to Joey became shorter and eventually they just died off. Their friends knew that they should do something to get them back together, but they also knew that this was something that Monica and Chandler had to do for themselves. Monica was walking Lily through the park about seven months later, when she saw a restaurant for sale. She hurried home to tell Rachel about it.

"Can you afford it?" Rachel asked. "And maybe it shut down for a reason. Monica this is crazy. You have Lily to think about." 

"I can move in with my parents if this goes in the hole," Monica said. She had her mind set on it and when her mind was set, Rachel knew that there was no way of talking her out of it. So she went with Monica and found out that the restaurant was actually a busy one and the only reason the owners were selling it was because they were getting older and had no heirs to give it to, so they were selling it. They liked Monica and met Lily and loved her. They didn't really need the money, they just wanted to sell it. They gave it to Monica for half of what it was worth and Monica got what she had always wanted, a restaurant. The business turned out to be thriving and one of the best decisions that Monica had ever made. Her life seemed to be falling back into place. 

__

Lonely, so lonely.  
Tin can at my feet,  
I think I'll kick it down the street.  
That's the way to treat a friend.

Chandler stared out a window in his small apartment and looked at the picture he had of him and Monica beside his bed. He was so stupid, he thought. He should just go back. But he couldn't go back now. It was too late, what was done was done. He had made his bed, and now he had to lie in it. He suddenly sat up. What was he doing? He loved her, and would always love her. No amount of time or land between them would stop that. He hated his job even more then when he was back in New York. Maybe that was because at least there he had Monica and his friends. Chandler finally made a decision and grabbed the phone and called his boss.

"Chandler?"

"Mr. Roberts? I'm miserable here, may I have a transfer back to New York?" _  
_

Bright before me the signs implore me:  
Help the needy and show them the way.  
Human kindness is overflowing,  
and I think it's gonna rain today.  
  


***So that's the second part. What will Chandler do? Ha, ha, ha, you'll just have to wait and see won't you? Kidding, I'll get it up as soon as I can.******


	3. Back Together Again

This is the next part. And the name once again comes from a title of a song. See a pattern forming here? The song is by the Indigo Girls. Anyway, please review and tell me if I should keep going or not. 

Disclaimer: They belong to their creators not me. 

Back Together Again: November, 2000, New York City

Chandler got off the plane and looked around. He had no idea where to start. He hadn't told Joey that he was coming back for fear that he might tell Monica and she would tell him to go back. That was his greatest fear. He hailed a cab and asked him to take him to the apartment building. He looked up at it when it parked. He paid the cabbie and opened the front door. He walked up the stairs and knocked on 19. No one answered. Of course not, he thought to himself, they're probably all at Monica's or Central Perk. He turned around slowly and went to knock on twenty. He could hear people singing inside.

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Lily, happy birthday to you!" Who was Lily? Wasn't that Monica's cat? 

"Blow out your candles sweetheart," Monica said. Why did they have a cat blowing out candles? He knocked on the door. A minute later Monica appeared in the doorway. 

"Chandler?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. She looked even more beautiful now then he remembered. 

"Hey Mon," he said. 

"What are you doing here?"

"I was transferred back," he said. He looked into the apartment. The gang caught sight of him and jumped up and hugged him. They were so busy hugging and talking all at once, that Chandler didn't notice the baby in the room until she began to cry. Monica hurried over to her and picked her up. 

"Chandler," she said. "This is my daughter Lily." She had a daughter? He felt like he had been kicked in the stomach. 

"I...should go," he said. He dropped his bags and ran from the building. How stupid was he? She had moved on. She had a baby now. And probably a boyfriend.

__

Leaving ain't fair you know  
Parting ain't just  
People got to move on  
People got to do what they must  
And we're back together again  
And I'm never gonna lose you as a friend

"Joey!" Monica yelled tearfully. "Go after him! Tell him the truth!" They all breathed a sigh of relief. She was going to fess up and tell him. Joey grabbed his coat and ran out followed by Ross. Rachel and Phoebe stayed back to calm a sobbing Monica. 

"I've been so stupid!" She cried. "Why didn't I just tell him? What was I hoping to prove?" 

"I don't know sweetie," Rachel whispered rocking Monica back and forth. "I really don't. But its okay. Its going to be okay." Monica just sat and cried. Chandler had gotten to a park bench before he finally sat down and stared at the people. He and Monica used to do that all the time. Just watch the people and try to figure out what their deal was. 

"I think this person has just committed adultery," Monica would say. "And he shaking his going, 'what have I done? She's my half sister, and now she's pregnant, and on top of that my wife is laying sick at home with syphilis!' That's what I think." Chandler would laugh and they would pick their next victim. As he watched the people go past, he saw a little girl with her mother. It reminded him of Monica. Maybe he should have let her explain. He would have to go back. He had left all of his things laying in the middle of the hallway. He sighed and pulled out a picture of Monica that he had in his wallet. He had never thought that he deserved her. A homeless man sitting next to him looked at the picture. 

"Pretty girl," he commented. 

"Thanks," Chandler said.

"Sister?" 

"No," Chandler said. "She's my...well, I guess ex-girlfriend. Love of my life, and I let her go."

"Then go get her back," the man said.

"Its not that easy," Chandler said. 

"It never is," the man said. "But people make it work all the time. Give her a chance, maybe she wants you as much as you want her. Maybe one of you has to make the first step, and maybe that one person should be you." Chandler studied his face. 

"Thanks," he said getting up. 

"Hey, I don't give advice for free here! Where's my five bucks?" Chandler laughed and handed the man a twenty. "Twenty?"

"That was really good advice," Chandler said jogging off. 

Growing up free  
Growing up wild  
If you want to know the secret behind the smile  
You got to ask a Tuesday's child  
And we're back together again  
And I'm never gonna lose you as a friend

"Sorry Mon," Joey said. "We couldn't find him." Monica nodded numbly.

"But look on the bright side," Phoebe said. "He has to come back." They all nodded. 

"That's true," Ross said. 

"You know what?" Monica said. "I'm going to bed." She smiled weakly as she went into her bedroom. They all looked at each other. 

"Quite a day, huh?" Ross asked. They nodded. The door opened and they looked up to see Chandler standing there with a dozen red roses and a bottle of wine. 

"I have one question," he said. "Does she have a boyfriend?"

"No," Rachel said. 

"Good then," he said. "My plan might work." He went over to the door and knocked on it. Monica came out and started to cry when she saw him standing there.

"Hey," he said.

"Oh Chandler!" She ran to him and kissed him passionately. 

"I'm so sorry Monica," he said.

"You're sorry? I was the one who acted like an idiot!" 

"We can make this work," he told her. "I'll adopt Lily and we can be a family."

"Wait a minute," Ross said. "You didn't figure it out?"

"Figure what out?" Chandler asked. 

"Do the math buddy," Joey said. "Either she's yours or Monica was hooking up with someone behind your back." 

"Really?" Monica nodded tearfully. "You were sleeping with someone else?" She looked shocked and then calmed down when she saw that he was grinning. 

"I hate when you do that," she told him kissing him.

__

Well I guess that highway got a hold of me  
Thinking crazy thoughts like it was going to set me free

This ain't my place you know  
This ain't my home  
And i'm not going to feel right  
Til you get us back behind the microphones

"Lily? Look at Daddy! Walk to Daddy!" Chandler and Monica were sitting with their daughter laughing at her trying to walk. She was holding Monica's hand standing up. 

"Go to Daddy sweetheart," Monica told her daughter. Lily uncertainly let go of Monica's hand and took a step forward. 

"That's good," Monica said. "Keep going!" 

"Come here," Chandler told her. The toddler took a few more steps forward before collapsing in his arms. He and Monica clapped and she grinned. 

"I think we should all go out to dinner and celebrate," Chandler said. 

"Good idea," Monica said. "Let me call the gang." At dinner that night, they all sat around the table when Ross stood up.

"We have some important news," he said. "Rachel and I are back together and she's pregnant!"

"Is that why you're back together?" Phoebe asked. Ross glared at her. "Red Ross! I remember now!" Phoebe said. Chandler slipped his hand into Monica's under the table. She smiled at him. 

And we're back together again  
And i'm never gonna lose you as a friend  
No i'm never gonna lose you as a friend  
No i'm never gonna lose you as a friend

***So that would be part three. And that rhymed! Anyway, I'm getting these up as fast as I can. There is going to be at least one more. Honestly it takes me about twenty minutes at the most to write them, so I get them up quickly. Keep reviewing please!********


	4. Need to Be Next to You

Hi! Keep reviewing, it totally makes my day. The title comes from the song by Leigh Nash. I hope you enjoy it! 

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, except Lily, neither do I own the song. 

Need to Be Next to You: May 2001, Outside New York City

"The house looks gorgeous Mon," Rachel commented. Monica smiled and handed her best friend a glass of lemonade. Rachel was six months pregnant. 

"Thanks," Monica answered smiling. Phoebe came into the backyard of the house that Monica and Chandler had bought. They had spent all winter hiring people to fix it up. Her restaurant was doing great and Chandler had been promoted once he came back. They had bought an old, huge, Victorian house that had needed a little work. Both Monica and Chandler decided that it would be better to let professionals fix it up then them. They were sitting on the patio next to the inground pool. It was still too chilly to go swimming, but Chandler had Lily in the tire swing and was pushing her on it. Monica waved and smiled. 

"What are you thinking about Mrs. Bing?" Phoebe asked teasing Monica. Her and Chandler had been married for three months now. Rachel and Ross had no immediate plans to marry, but had talked about it. 

"How great he is with her," Monica said looking in the direction of Chandler and Lily. 

"Yeah," Rachel agreed. "He really is." Monica smiled. 

Been running from these feelings for so long  
Telling my heart I didn't mean it  
Pretending that I was better off alone  
But I know that it's just a lie  
So afraid to take a chance again  
So afraid of what I'd feel inside

Chandler walked in the door and found the place lit up with candles. 

"What's this for?" He asked. 

"Well, Lily is with Phoebe and I thought that I would just spend a romantic evening home with my husband. Is that allowed?" She loosened his tie.

"Not only is that allowed," he said. "Its encouraged." He kissed her. "Smells great Mon." She beamed. 

"Thanks," she said. "I hope you like it. I was late coming home from the restaurant." 

"Still looks absolutely delicious," he told her sitting down. She poured him some wine. 

"You're not having any?" He asked. 

"Not in the mood," she said. "How was your day?"

"Fine, much better now that I get to see you," he said. 

"We need to talk," she told him. 

"Is something wrong?"

"I went to the doctor's," she started. 

"Are you okay? Are you sick? What did he say? Is that why you've been throwing up? Are you okay?" 

"You're repeating yourself and let me finish. Yes that is why I've been throwing up, but its not because I'm sick, its because I'm pregnant," she paused waiting for his reaction. He looked at her uncertainly. "Chandler, please say something. Anything."  
"I'm happy?" 

"Is that a question?"

"No," he said taking her hand. "Its a statement. I'm happy. I'm gong to be a father again!" He picked her up out of her chair and hugged her close. 

"This is a good thing?" 

"Is that a question?" Chandler asked teasingly.

"No," she grinned at him. "It's a statement." He pulled her close to him and kissed her lips. 

__

But I need to be next to you  
I need to share every breath with you  
I need to know I can see your smile each morning  
Look into your eyes each night  
For the rest of my life

Here with you, Near with you  
Oh I, I need to be next to you

Need to be next to you

"Rachel had the baby!" Ross was on the phone at three in the morning three months later. 

"That's great," Chandler said. Monica sat up in bed. "Rachel had the baby."

"That's wonderful," she told him. 

"A boy," Ross said. "A beautiful baby boy named Daniel! Can you believe it?" 

"That's great Ross," Chandler said. "We'll be down first thing in the morning to see him and Rachel. Give her our love." He hung up the phone and smiled at his wife. 

"Him?" Monica asked.

"A boy, Daniel. You know, in six months that will be us," he placed his hand on her stomach. She nodded. 

"I can't wait," she told him. 

__

  
Right here with you is right where I belong  
I'd lose my mind if I can't see you  
Without you there is nothing in this life  
That would make life worth living for  
I can't bear the thought of you not there  
I can't fight what I feel anymore

"Chandler," Monica said. She was nine months pregnant. He looked up at her.

"What sweetheart?" He asked. They were reading in the front room. Lily was at Chandler's feet reading. Well, more like looking at the pictures. 

"We need to discuss names," she said. 

"Okay," he closed his book and looked at her. 

"What do you think of Bridget for a girl?" 

"Bridget Bing?" Chandler asked. "Are we raising a clown?"

"Okay, so we have to steer clear of the b names," Monica said. 

"I like Susan," Chandler said. 

"Ross's ex-wife's lover," reminded Monica.

"Right, so we can also rule out Emily, Pete, Richard, Barry, Kathy, Carol, Mark, and Janice," Chandler shuddered with the last name. 

"Right," Monica said. They sat in silence thinking for awhile. 

"Oh, look at this name," Chandler said pointing it out to Monica. "Emma, now its like Emily, because I like that name, but most importantly, it's not. And besides, if it wasn't for Emily then we wouldn't be together." Monica thought about it for awhile. 

"I like it. Emma," she said. "What about Emma Christine? Because the baby's due date is Christmas." 

"I love it," he told her kissing her. "Now boys?"

"Oh, well when I was pregnant with Lily I considered Jack Charles Bing. You know after our fathers?" 

"Jack Bing? He sounds successful," Chandler said. Monica grinned. Then suddenly she scrunched her face in pain. 

"I think that it's time," she told him. 

_  
Cause I need to be next to you  
I need to share every breath with you  
I need to know I can see your smile each morning  
Look into your eyes each night  
For the rest of my life  
_

"I don't know if I can do this," Chandler told her in the delivery room a few hours later. 

"Its a little too late now," Monica said gripping his hand. 

"I really think that you can do this alone," he told her. 

"Chandler, I swear to all that is good and holy in this world, if you leave me now, you will never have sex again!" All the nurses and doctors looked up and fought laughter. 

"I'm sorry," he told her. "I just don't want to see you in pain." 

"Oh that's so sweet," she said. She had another contraction. "I hate you!" Chandler looked at the nurse. 

"Is that normal?"

"Completely," the nurse told him. 

"Okay Monica, sweetie," the doctor said. "We need you to push. That a girl. Not much longer now." Monica pushed one last time and they heard the cries of a baby. Monica fell against the bed crying. 

"Its another girl," Chandler told her. "Its another beautiful baby girl. Emma Christine." He brought the baby wrapped in a pink blanket to her. 

"She's so wonderful," Monica said between tears. Chandler was speechless as he kissed Monica's head and then the baby's. "So all I had to do was have your baby and have you in the room and that would shut you up?" He laughed. 

"Oh Monica," he said. "She looks just like you. I have to go tell Lily that she has a new sister." He walked out of the room and found the gang waiting patiently.

"So?" Ross asked. 

"Mother and daughter are doing great," Chandler said all smiles.

"Daughter?" Joey asked. Chandler nodded. 

"Emma Christine," he told them. They gave him a hug. 

"Is Momma okay?" Two-year-old Lily asked. Chandler nodded hugging his daughter close to him.

"Come see?" He asked. She nodded and he picked her up and carried her to Monica's room. 

__

  
Here with you, Near with you  
Oh I, I need to be next to you  
I need to have your heart next to mine  
For all time  
Hold you for all my life  
I need to be next to you  


"So?" Monica asked holding up two swatches of fabric for Chandler to see. 

"What am I picking again?" He asked. 

"I'm redoing the kitchen," Monica said. 

"Mon? We just bought the house less then a year ago and already you want to redo the kitchen?" 

"Chandler," Monica said. "I'm a chef, the kitchen to me is like, your computer to you!" 

"That not only doesn't make me want to redo the kitchen, but now it reminds me that I have to go to my job," he told her. She sighed. 

"I have to go into the restaurant," she told him. "So can you pick something up for dinner tonight?"

"I can do that," he promised her kissing her lips. "Bye Lily."

"Bye Daddy," she looked up from her breakfast and kissed him.

"Bye little one," he kissed Emma and waved to Monica as he headed out the door. He came into the office humming and his secretary smiled when she saw him.

"How are you today Dori?" Chandler asked.

"I'm fine Mr. Bing," she said. "Thanks for asking. How are you?"

"I'm on top of the world," he told her. "And why shouldn't I be? I have a beautiful wife, and a great daughter and a gorgeous new baby. Nothing can bring me down!" She laughed as she saw him walk into his office. _  
_

I need to be next to you  
Need to be need to be next to you  
Share every breath with you  
I need to feel you in my arms babe  
In my arms, babe  
I need to be next to you  


***Do you want another chapter? Cause I can write another one, but if you don't want one, then just tell me, or don't tell me. But if you do, then tell me. Did that make any sense to you? I need to cut back on the caffeine.******


	5. To Make You Feel My Love

Hi! I realized that I did the math wrong and the baby's due date would have been later, but I'm just going to pretend that that wasn't true. A few people requested that I write another one, and I am happy to oblige. The song is by Garth Brooks, and is one of my all time favorites! So please have fun reading and review it or else, I'll make Chandler marry Janice in my next fic. I swear I'll do it! I'm just that crazy! 

Disclaimer: Here's a little story, a few people decided to write a show about six friends in New York. It became a big hit and everyone loved them. But, I am not one of those people who wrote it and therefore the characters do not belong to me. 

To Make You Feel My Love: December 2008, Outside New York City

"Hey Lil?" Monica called up the stairs. "Brownies are ready." At the sound of food, her youngest daughter Emma came bursting into the kitchen.

"Brownies?" She asked. Her father came in and ruffled her hair. 

"Sometimes I think that you're Joey's," he teased. 

"How do you know that she's not?" Monica asked. Chandler laughed a little too loudly.

"You were kidding right?" He finally asked. Monica giggled. 

"Yes," she told him kissing his cheek. "I was kidding." 

"Mom?" Nine year old Lily came into the kitchen. "Can I go to Lucy's?" 

"Yes, but be back before dinner," Monica said turning around. 

"Okay," Lily reached out for a brownie and waving as she ran from the house. Emma was happily chomping away at her brownie when the doorbell rang. Her cousins Daniel and Jessica came running in.

"Brownies!" Both cried lunging toward the brownies. Rachel and Ross came in behind them. 

"Hi," Monica said continuing the dishes. "What's up?" 

"Can you watch the kids tonight?" Rachel asked. 

"Sorry," Chandler interrupted. "We're going out."

"Whose watching Emma and Lily?" Ross asked. 

"Phoebe and Joey," Monica answered. "Don't even think about taking them away from us." 

"We haven't been out in a really long time," Rachel whined. 

"Neither have we," Chandler told her putting a stop to the argument. "I need to have sex with my wife!" The three kids in the kitchen turned to look at him. 

"Oops," he turned bright red. 

"What did he say Mommy?" Emma asked her mother. Monica glared at Chandler. 

"Nothing sweetheart," she said. "Daddy made a grown-up comment, and it wasn't funny and wasn't appropriate." She stressed the last part to stop him from saying anymore. Ross was biting his lip from laughing and Monica glared at him too. 

"Why don't you guys go play?" Rachel suggested sending the kids outside. As soon as they were out of the house and out of earshot, Monica slapped Chandler on the arm, but she was giggling. 

__

When the rain's blowing in your face,

and the whole world is on your case

I would offer you a warm embrace, 

to make you feel my love

"This is nice," Monica said. "We don't get to do this very often." 

"I know," Chandler told her taking her hand and kissing it. "I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too," she told him. The waiter came over to take their order.

"Hello, welcome to Lily's, my name is Louis and I will be your waiter this evening," he said. "May I get you some drinks?"

"Tell Mark in the kitchen that Monica Bing would like the best wine back there," she told him smiling. 

"You eat here often?" Louis asked. 

"Something like that," Monica said. Louis nodded and walked off to the bar to give the order. "He's new." She explained. Chandler nodded. Louis walked back into the kitchen and found Mark. 

"One of the customers said to tell you that Monica Bing would like the best wine back here," he relayed the message. Mark laughed. 

"Do you know who that was?" He asked. Louis shook his head. 

"Who?" 

"She owns this here restaurant buddy, and the one in London and the one in LA," he told him. 

"Really?" 

"Yep," Mark told him. "I suggest you take extra care of that table." Louis nodded and took the bottle and hurried back out. The couple was hugging and kissing and talking and laughing. Monica found that when she was with her husband, everything in the world was right for that time. 

"So," Chandler finished the story. His wife was laughing as he got to the punch line. "I said to him, 'No Doug, I will not spank your ass!' And that was the last time that it ever happened." Monica laughed. 

"So that's why he stopped?"

"Yep," Chandler looked proud of himself. 

"This has been a really great night," she told him. He smiled. 

"Anything to make you happy my dear," he said leaning over to kiss her.

__

When evening shadows in the stars appear 

and there is no one to dry your tears

I could hold you for a million years

to make you feel my love

"Mommy?" Emma was in the doorway of Monica and Chandler's bedroom. It was late and it was storming. 

"Emma?" Chandler sat up. 

"Daddy the storm is scaring me," the seven year old bit her lip. 

"Come on," Monica told her. "You can sleep with us tonight." Emma nodded and along with her bear, Newton, she climbed into bed next to her parents. A little while later, the door creaked open and Lily walked in.

"Is Emma scared?" She asked. Monica nodded. 

"She's going to sleep with us tonight," she told her older daughter. 

"I just wanted to make sure that she was okay," Lily said. Monica and Chandler nodded wisely. Thunder struck and Emma whimpered and Lily made a break for the bed jumping under the covers and huddling next to her father and sister. 

"You can stay here tonight too Lil," Chandler said.

"If you want," Lily said laying her head on the pillow. Chandler looked at his wife and smiled as they laid down too. He smiled to himself. Everything important in the world was in the bed with him. 

__

I know you haven't made your mind up yet

but I would never do you wrong

I've known it from the moment that we met

there's no doubt in my mind where you belong

Monica rubbed her hands together. It was snowing and they were out Christmas caroling. Her arm was wrapped around Emma's shoulders as they sang "Away in a Manger". They finished and went back to Monica and Chandler's for hot chocolate. Somehow, their home seemed so much more perfect when it was Christmas. Monica loved their house and the old house was perfect for the holiday. The big front room had a large Christmas tree and on the curving staircase, Monica had strung garland. The menorah was in a special place of honor in the living room and they had taught Emma and Lily about both holidays and religions. Everyone was warming in front of the fireplace. Monica and Rachel brought in the trays of cocoa and handed one to each person in the room. Then she sat down next to Chandler and he slipped his arm around her and she sighed in content. Emma was on her one side and Lily was next to Chandler. They were on the couch across from the fireplace. Rachel and Ross were on the other couch with Jessica and Daniel and Ben were on the floor by their feet. Phoebe and Joey were sitting on the chair together. They didn't have any kids, but Joey's nephew Christopher had moved in with them after his mother died in a car accident. He was on the other chair staring out the window. He was eleven. 

"Its snowing pretty bad out there," Chris commented. Monica looked over, he was right, the storm had gotten worse. 

"You can stay here for the night," Chandler told his friends who nodded in agreement. The power went out and the little kids snuggled close to their parents. Emma whimpered, she was afraid of the dark. Monica kissed her forehead and hugged her closer to her. 

"Why don't we sing some more?" Ross asked.

"Good idea," Rachel said. "How about 'Deck the Halls'?" They nodded and began to sing, by the time they were on Frosty the Snowman for the third time, the kids were fast asleep. Even Ben and Chris were nodding off. Chandler slid off the couch and took Emma in his arms. 

"I'll be right back for Lily," he whispered to a yawning Monica and took Emma up the stairs at the same time that Ross was carrying Daniel and Rachel had Jessica in her arms. Chandler laid Emma in her bed and pulled out the cot from underneath it for Jessica. Ross took Daniel and pulled the cot from underneath Lily's bed for him. They had long ago bought beds with hide-away beds for the cousins to sleep over. Chandler hurried down and came back up with Lily and covered her up and checked on Emma one more time before heading down. Monica was making up the couches for Chris and Ben. The adults quietly gathered the empty cups of hot chocolate and went to bed. 

__

I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue

I'd go crawling down the avenue

there ain't nothing that I wouldn't do

to make you feel my love

"Did you call?" Monica asked for the hundredth time. And for the hundredth time she got the same answer.

"I called," Chandler said sighing.

"Are you sure?" 

"Positive," he assured her kissing her cheek. "Don't worry everything will be perfect."

"Okay," she sighed and sat down. "You're right. I shouldn't worry, our anniversary party will go off without a hitch." He kissed her again.

"Eight years huh?" 

"Pretty amazing," she agreed. 

"Did you think that we would make it?" He asked. Monica thought.

"Are we talking about when we were first together or when you came back?" She asked. 

"When I came back," he told her.

"Then yes."

"What about when we were first together?" 

"Yes," she said. "I did." She kissed his cheek. 

"So did I," he told her kissing her back. Lily walked into the kitchen.

"Get a room," she said disgusted. Monica and Chandler pulled away and laughed. 

"She gets that from you," Monica told him. 

__

Storms are raging on a rolling sea

down the highway of regret

winds of change are blowing wild and free

but you ain't seen nothing like me yet

"Phoebe and I are going to adopt a little girl," Joey told his friends excitedly. 

"Really?" Ross asked.

"Uh-huh," Phoebe said. "Her name is Isabelle and she's from Romania! She's three."

"Are you sure about this?" Monica asked. "Because she'll be a lot of work."

"I'm positive," Phoebe said. "You guys I really want to do this. And Joey is doing good on Days of Our Lives and I'm doing good with my massage business. We can take care of her, and Chris is thrilled." 

"Then we're happy for you!" Monica said stretching out her arms to her friend. 

"Thank you," Phoebe said hugging her tightly. 

"This is going to be great!" Rachel said. "A little girl to give all Jessica's hand-me-downs to! I mean we get Emma's and you can have hers!"

"Congratulations," Chandler told Joey. 

"I'm going to be a dad," Joey said. "Wow." Ross hugged him.

"You're going to be a great dad," he said. Later that night, Monica and Chandler were laying in bed.

"Can you believe it?" 

"No," she told him. "But their going to be great."

"Yeah, they are," Chandler agreed. 

"You're not so bad yourself Mr. Bing," Monica said. 

"Thanks Mrs. Bing," he kissed her. "But I couldn't have done it without you." 

"I know," she teased kissing him back. 

"I love you," he told her. 

"Same here. I'm glad you came back," she said. He smiled.

"Same here." 

There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do

go to the ends of the earth for you

make you happy, make your dreams come true

to make you feel my love

***Did you like it? Please tell me. I'd appreciate it!*******


End file.
